


Happy Accidents

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Liam’s sensitive nipples, Live Fic, M/M, and chest hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: It had been a happy accident when Liam discovered at the tender age of fifteen justhowsensitive his nipples were.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a happy accident when Liam discovered at the tender age of fifteen just _how_ sensitive his nipples were.

He was three videos deep into some quality alone time when a flick to his right nipple sent a bolt of lightning straight through his stomach and the spark of wonder at how far he could take that feeling overshadowed his need for any more stimulation.

It was different but still familiar, sparks of electricity flowing through his body as he rolled his nipples between his fingers, building to an orgasm that made him see white. A guilty google search after reassured him that this definitely _was_ a Thing.

His research on the internet told him that while he was not the only one, male orgasm through nipple stimulation alone was not common. and so, it was a part of his sexual repertoire he kept close to his chest, not sure if it was something he could replicate with another person involved, where he was feeling open and vulnerable.

It wasn’t something he’d explored or asked for in his relationship with Hayden, although it had been at the back of his mind from the first time she had liked a stripe between his pectorals on her journey south.

So it was understandably shocking to him that the first time he felt the hot, wet pull of a mouth around his nipple, he could still taste another man’s cum on his tongue.

Liam had twisted violently, shoving at the body over his and sucking in a breath.  
”Liam?” Theo had asked, sitting up to straddle the legs of the boy under him.

Liam looked up at Theo, who had only been mirroring the same moves he had just used on his way down Theo’s body, swirling his tongue over both nipples and along the cut off his abs. While Theo had writhed and moaned under him, making Liam feel powerful, he was sure his own reaction in comparison was far from attractive. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Theo asked in a small voice, looking down at Liam, who was shielding his chest with his hands.

“No?” Liam squeaked, before clearing his throat and trying again “No, you were fine. I just wasn’t expecting-“ he trailed off, glancing down at his chest. 

“Was it good?” Theo whispered, settling on top of Liam, completely unashamed in his nakedness. He walked two of his fingers up the trail of hair that lead from Liam’s groin, making his cock twitch when the fingers skimmed over his bellybutton.

Liam sucked in a breath when Theo’s fingers ran through the hair in the middle of his chest. For about five minutes in his Freshman year he had been embarrassed by how hairy he was, but after experiencing the heated look he received from Theo whenever it was visible, he was sure glad he’d never listened to any of the little girls who suggested he shave it.

“Yeah” he breathed, not resisting when Theo moved first one of his hands then the other off his chest to place it back on the pillow gently.

“Do you want me to stop?” Theo asked, gently trailing one finger through the hair around Liam’s left nipple, the corners of his mouth twitching up when it immediately pebbled and the boy beneath him shook.

“Nooo.” Liam whispered, closing his eyes tight. Theo lent over, continuing to circle one finger through Liam’s chest hair, with his other he smoothed over Liam’s face, smoothing the lines before pressing a finger tip gently against his lower lip until Liam opened his mouth.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how good you look with something in your mouth. “ He said softly when Liam’s eyes fluttered open.

Liam hummed around the finger tip in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it when Theo got closer to his left nipple. He released it when Theo’s finger ghosted over the bud, throwing back his head to moan.

Theo glanced down at Liam’s cock, resting hot and hard against his stomach, his balls already drawn up taught. Theo’s mouth watered as he flicked Liam’s nipple again and the dick twitched, pre cum leaking out into the hair on Liam’s stomach; Theo’s eyebrows raising in awe as he contemplated the possibilities

“Liam can you cum from this?” Theo asked, using his spit wet finger to rub over Liam’s other nipple, his whole face lighting up when Liam’s dick all but jumped.

Liam nodded, squirming under Theo’s warm weight above him. Theo pressed down on Liam’s legs before he lent forward, limiting The werewolf’s movements as much as possible.

Liam felt excitement roar through him, tempered by just a tinge of fear. He'd never trusted anyone else with this knowledge before. He was sort of afraid to see what Theo would do, but his cock throbbed, demanding attention, arousal making his brain fog and reducing him to the primal. He arched his back, tossi g slightly, testing Theo's strength against his own, giving a low growl as Theo used his weight to his advantage and keeping him effectively pinned.

He looks down at Theo’s cock, already hard again and still wet. Theo saw him looking and a devious smile appeared on his face. Liam wasn’t sure whether to be worried or excited over what Theo was thinking, but it looked like he was going to find out either way.

Theo latched on to the skin in the center of Liam’s chest, aiming to suck a bruise despite werewolf healing. Liam arched off the bed, a loud gasp leaving his mouth. Theo pulled away with a loud smack, his fingers flicking over both nipples causing Liam to throw his head to one side, baring his neck in an attempt to muffle the noises he was making in his pillow.

Theo continued to suck bruises into Liam’s chest, pulling off him to appraise each new mark he left until Liam’s chest was a mess of purple bruised skin.

‘Theo.’ Liam groaned, writhing against the sheets.

“What little wolf? You want this?” Theo let his tongue flick out over Liam’s nipple, grinning when Liam’s back bowed and he let out a high pitched mewl.

Liam pried one hand from the sheets and buried it into the back of Theo’s hair, pushing him to where he wanted him, Theo took the hint, pressing a feather light kiss to the nipple before opening his mouth and drawing it in.

The hot wet warmth of Theo’s mouth, combined with the flicking motion of his tongue and *sweet jesus* suction did Liam in.

He threw back his head against the pillows, the hand in Theo’s hair tightening and he let out a choked sob as he came between them.

And came.

And came.

Ropes of sticky white coated both their stomachs, matting the hair there as Theo pulled off Liam’s nipple, pressing a filthy open mouthed kiss to the other, just to be rewarded with a shudder and another spurt from Liam’s dick, now lying between them in a puddle of its own mess.

Theo looked up at Liam through his eyelashes with awe. The werewolf stared up at the ceiling blankly, waiting to regain control of his body; tremors still racking his body. 

“That was.” Liam said to the ceiling, his face tight as he tried to focus his eyes. 

“Have you ever cum that hard before?” Theo asked softly, dragging a finger through the mess to pull it up into Liam’s chest hair, circling a nipple all in the same movement and smiling fondly when Liam shuddered.

“Has anyone ever cum that hard before?” 

Theo chuckled and dove down to press a kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth. 

“Not to my knowledge.” Theo laughed, covering Liam’s face with kisses. When he pulled away, Liam’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open in a blissed out smile.

“I think you’ve actually broken my brain.” Liam said, and Theo snorted, rolling to the side and pulling Liam to his side, running his free hand through the cooling sticky mess on his chest and stomach. 

Theo scoffed again, burying his face into Liam’s neck, pulling the boy close despite his pitiful attempts at shoving him back.

“So, uh, how long do you think til we can try that again?”


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has made his mission to find out what will get Theo off quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of fun is all.

After the first time, Theo and Liam had fallen into a pattern, which obviously meant falling in bed together. 

On the _Regular._

But for no lack of trying, Liam was yet to stumble on anything that made Theo light up the way nipple stimulation did for him.

"I sent you a list today." Liam said nonchalantly, his focus on the burger in his hand. 

“I saw.” Theo drawled, picking at the plate of fries before selecting the perfect one to be dunked in sauce. 

“And?” Liam asked through a mouthful of food, still not making eye contact. 

“And there is not a single chance of us having sex while one of us is dressed like an animal. That list had hyperlinks and I had to go reach a new level of masochism. Did you _know_ they make butt plugs with tails?” Theo hissed, his eyes narrowing when Liam choked on the mouthful of burger he had just taken.

“So no animal dress ups, but other dress ups could happen?” Liam asked when he recovered and took a long drink from his glass of water.

“What is this about Liam?” Theo asked, locking eyes with the werewolf across from him. Since their first time together, they had fallen into a routine of easy romance. Liam allowing himself to be swept off his feet by the promise of shared fast food and a blowjob for desert. 

“Can’t a guy want to spice things up.” Liam shrugged while Theo continued to glare. 

“I thought things were already spicy enough.” Theo muttered, lifting his own drink to his lips and making a show of working the straw with his mouth to illustrate his point. 

“They are but-“

“But you want costumes?” Theo cut him off, picking up his phone and thumbing quickly to the list. “Or bondage, or ice cubes or spanking. God, Liam, please don’t tell me you want me to call you Daddy?”

“I want equal footing.” Liam snapped suddenly causing Theo to narrow his eyes again.

“You want to wear high heels?” he said slowly causing Liam to roll his eyes. 

“No! I mean I would if you wanted me to but that’s not it right now!” he exclaimed, slamming a hand down on the table making the cutlery jostle. “Things aren’t fair right now.” 

“What do you mean, Liam?” Theo asked gently, his fries completely forgotten in front of him as he stared the other boy down.

“I want to know what your nipple is-“ Liam stated before he shook his head at the strange face Theo made. “When you touch my nipples. I want to know what makes you feel that good.”

“You make me feel good.” Theo said simply, a look of vulnerability flashing across his face.

“Yeah but I want to make you black out cum in your pants.” Liam said, his voice low. “Hence the list. I’m willing to _try things_ to find what’s going to rock your socks off.” 

“You don’t let me wear socks in bed.” Theo drawled before switching his attention back to the phone. “So you want to negotiate this kink list?”

“You wanna go through the list with me?” Liam asked, his cheeks pink and a lazy smile stretching across his face.

“Yeah I mean,” Theo squinted down at the phone in his hand. “erotic asphyxiation seems a bit unnecessary, but a little light choking never hurt anyone.” 

***

As it turned out, light choking could hurt people.

“Theo I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” Liam called through the closed door to his ensuite bathroom. 

“It’s fine Liam.” Theo called back, his voice strained. “I didn’t know either.” 

It had been a shock to both of them when Liam’s hand had closed around Theo’s throat and the chimera had panicked, his eyes going wide and his heart kicking into a gear too fast to be arousal. 

The door opened and Theo came out, wrapped in Liam’s fluffy robe and a sheepish look. 

“Theo I’m so so sorry.” Liam sprang from the floor; his arms open for the chimera. Theo didn’t hesitate in moving forward to bury his face in Liam’s neck, breathing deep for a moment before speaking. 

“The minute you-“ he gestured to his neck “all I could see was the Dread Doctors.” Liam tightened his arms around Theo’s waist and made a small noise in acknowledgment, ashamed of making his partner flash back to such a painful part of his life. 

“We’ll stop this whole list thing.” Liam rushed. “There was nothing wrong with our sex life anyway.” 

“No.” Theo said, jolting in Liam’s arms. “Remember I wanted this. Maybe let’s just scratch bondage off as well as a nonstarter, yeah?”

“You sure?” Liam asked, pulling back enough to look Theo in the eye, only to receive a smirk and a quick kiss.

“So sure.” He said, his eyes darkening “I mean, the high heels are yet to make an appearance and I have a very, very good feeling about that list item.” 

*** 

“People like public sex, Theo.” Liam hissed, shoving Theo against the wall of the cupboard they were currently crowded in. “It’s like a well-known statistic that like 80% of people *want* to join the mile-high club.” 

“Are you one of those people?” Theo asked, glancing around sceptically at the shelving units lining the utility cupboard in the hospital.

“If it’s with you.” Liam grinned before sinking to his knees and once again attacking Theo’s fly. “I would have gross airplane bathroom sex with you any day of the week, baby.” 

“You egg.” Theo said, flicking Liam’s forehead but not fighting the werewolf as he released his cock and began eagerly peppering it with kisses. “What if we get caught?” he breathed when Liam focused his attention on the tip.

“Then we get caught.” Liam said with a grin before nuzzling down Theo’s length to focus on his balls.

“We have records, Liam.” Theo reminded him, bracing himself against the shelving. 

“Juvenile records.” Liam said, releasing a ball from his mouth with a pop before suckling on the other one.

“I have been arrested *multiple* times.” Theo gasped when Liam licked along the other side before swallowing him down.

“And never charged or convicted.” Liam said when he pulled off, working Theo with one hand while his other worked at opening his pants and freeing his own 

“Liam, your dad works here, people know you.” Theo gasped as Liam continued to work on him. “What if someone-“

Almost as if summoned, the door was suddenly yanked open and a nurse gapped at them for a moment before slamming the door shut with a squeak. 

Still on his knees, Liam lent his forehead against Theo’s thigh, watching as the boner infront of him quickly deflated.

“So voyeurism is off the list?” Theo said, tucking himself away and holding out a hand to help Liam up. 

In response, Liam only glared. 

***

“Oh shit that is good.” Theo hissed as Liam began to bite his way up from where he had been nipping at the chimera’s finger tips, soothing the red marks left with hot kisses and tongue before moving on up. 

“You like?” Liam said between bites to Theo’s shoulder, hitting spots that caused Theo to buck up off the bed.

“So good.” Theo moaned, his fingers itching to reach down and take himself in hand. “So good for me.” 

“Yeah?” Liam asked, a grin spreading across his face, victory flashing in his eyes. 

Which of course is when it happened.

Liam bit at Theo’s collarbone and the chimera shrieked. 

When Liam laved the area with his tongue, Theo _giggled._

“Oh shit.” Theo said through giggles, writhing on the bed, his body seeming torn between arching for more and scrambling away. 

“Are you serious right now?” Liam asked his eyebrows raised as he loomed over Theo.

“I’m fine! It was so good” Theo said, forcing himself out of his giggles and arching his neck to expose it to Liam. “Please keep going.”

Liam glared at the boy beneath for a moment before dropping down, pulling back with a scowl when the moment his teeth met Theo’s skin the chimera erupted into another bout of giggles. 

“Theo!” 

“I’m sorry!” Theo continuing to giggle when Liam tried one last time before flopping over onto the empty side of the bed with a frustrated sigh. 

“Of course this is when you decide to be ticklish.” Liam huffed, shoving at the pillow behind his head to get to a shape he was happy with. “I could have sworn we were onto a winner tonight.

In response, Theo rolled on top of him, quickly ducking down to nip at Liam’s right nipple and drawing a loud moan from the werewolf. 

“Oh we are definitely onto a winner.” 

*** 

“Oh my god.” Theo breathed, his heart hammering in his chest at the bare glimpse of lace he had just been assaulted with.

“Theo?” Liam said, blinking at him with a furrowed brow.

“What have you done?” Theo gasped, feeling his pants tighten against his will at the light blush staining Liam’s cheeks, his mind providing him with quick images of Liam modelling for him and he realises just how *done* he is.

“It’s laundry day.” Liam muttered, pulling his shirt down as if he was embarrassed. “They were all that was clean that I could find.”

“Oh Liam.” Theo breathed. “Are they the ones you bought for me to wear?” 

“Yeah.” Liam said quietly, focusing his eyes on something just over Theo’s right shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Theo said, glancing around and quickly plotting the best escape. “This is better. So much better.”  
Theo took Liam by the hand and all but dragged him out of the party they were at to his truck, pushing him into the passenger side before rushing to the driver’s side and pulling away from the curb. 

Pulling up at Liam’s house, Theo thanked the universe that the house was dark and the driveway empty of Liam’s parent’s cars. 

By the time they made it to Liam’s room, Theo had Liam’s shirt off and was making grabby hands at Liam’s fly. Inside the bedroom, with Liam’s pants around his ankles, Theo had to take a moment. 

Take a moment to take a deep breath 

And another to step back until he could sit on the end of the bed.

And one more to thank a god he didn’t believe in. 

Because there was Liam. 

Wearing only a pair of black lace boyshorts, stretched tight in the front over his straining cock. 

“Oh wow.” Theo breathed, his mouth feeling dry at the sight. 

“You were meant to be the one to wear these.” Liam said shyly as he approached, shifting his weight around in a way that made every hair on Theo’s body stand on end. “The stockings will still be there for you when you want-“

“Put them on” Theo rasped, not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him. 

“Theo, they were meant to be for you-“

“Put them on” Theo barked again, his eyes flashing gold as he gripped the bed sheets. 

“Ok.” Liam said quietly, quickly moving to his closet and returning with a small unopened package.

Pulling out the stockings, Liam wasted no time in gathering the extra length in his hands before rolling the first stocking up his leg. Securing it’s clip to the bottom of his underwear before smoothing his hands back down his leg before repeating the process with the other side. The whole while, Theo sat, his eyes glowing and his slack mouth showing his exposed fangs.

“You know I wasn’t kidding about the heels.” Liam said slowly with a sheepish smile and a head jerk back to his closet. Theo could only nod, causing Liam’s smile to grow as he rushed to retrieve a blank shoe box. Taking off the lid and tossing it away, Liam pulled out a pair of black pumps that looked to high to be safe. 

The box followed the lid and Liam did a little jig as he slipped them on and the effect was instantaneous. All hesitation seemed to leave the werewolf’s body as he turned to observe himself in the mirror, looking over his shoulder at the way that the heels pushed up his ass. 

“Liam.” Theo croaked from the bed, licking his dry lips to no avail. The sight had him paralysed, unable to move from where his clawed hands dug into the comforter beneath him. 

“I think I know why girls like these things.” Liam mused, looking between his reflection and the chimera melting down on his bed. Giving himself one last look in the mirror, he turned and sauntered to Theo, quickly straddling his thighs. “I’ve been practicing.” Liam said with a grin in explanation of his ease of movement in the shoes. 

Theo panted as Liam settled in his lap, the werewolf leaving trails of hot kisses over every patch of skin within reach. 

“Liam.” Theo groaned, his hands palming at Liam’s ass, careful of damaging the stockings with his claws. 

“Theo.” Liam answered, grinding down and grinning when Theo shut his eyes tight. “You ok?”

“So good.” Theo rasped, burying his face in Liam’s neck. “So perfect for me.” 

“Yeah?” Liam ginned, showing off his own fangs as he continued to writhe in Theo’s lap. 

In response Theo flipped them, putting Liam on his back and quickly freeing his cock from the lacy boy shorts. Liam’s dick sprang free, thick and uncut and glistening around the tip and Theo took in a shaky breath. 

With a laugh, Liam rolled them, making a happy noise when Theo went over easily. 

“This is about you.” He smiled, his own claws making short work of Theo’s regular boxer briefs. 

“It’s not going to take long.” Theo hissed; Liam’s smile only growing. 

“Good.” Liam shot him a toothy grin. “I want you too. I want you to cum for me.” He reached between them and grasped both their cocks in his hand, wringing noises from Theo he had never heard before. 

Theo trashed under him, seemingly past the point of being able to form actual words. His face contorting before his back arched from the bed and he shot all over Liam’s hand and cock. The added moisture allowing Liam to speed his hand until he too spent all over the chimera beneath him. 

Flopping over onto his back, Liam kicked the shoes off, the thuds of them hitting the floor not quite registering to Theo. 

“I like how you smell like this.” Liam said, rolling to tuck himself into Theo’s side so he could trail his fingers through the mess left on the chimera’s stomach. 

“Shhh.” Theo hushed, a slightly drunk smile forming on his face. “I need to focus on regrowing all my bones.” 

“Mission accomplished then?” Liam laughed, and Theo swatted his arm blindly at him. 

“Honestly, you need to be careful how you wield those things.” Theo said, snapping the top of the closest stocking. “I don’t know how I feel knowing any moment you can flash me a bit of lace and I’ll be liable to cum in my pants.” 

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me. Like I’ve trusted you.” Liam said, shrieking when Theo rolled on top of him suddenly to latch onto one nipple. Theo smirked around the hard nub in his mouth, playfully worrying it with his teeth before planting a loud kiss over it.

“You did say you wanted equal footing, Little Wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alicia and Callum for supplying a couple lines when words failed me. 
> 
> And to Kristina for inspiring this disaster in the first place.


End file.
